


I'm not afraid

by dollalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, i'm sorry mar, there's feelings and they wanna act like there isn't
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca
Summary: Aún después de todos estos años, debería sorprenderle que sus sentimientos por Jan sigan intactos, pero no lo hace, no realmente.O, Jan y Jackie, a través de los años.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	I'm not afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetlikehoney (Nina_Carter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Carter/gifts).



> yo: no me gusta jankie es horrible jankie  
> mar: *le gusta el jankie y me toca en un intercambio de songfics*  
> yo: ay BUENO voy a escribir jankie
> 
> Y bueno, varios días después, acá toy. Decidí escribir esto en español para hacerlo más ~significativo~ porque Mar sos mi paisana favorita. Ojalá te guste, interpreté como quise la canción de la Taylor (seguro para el culo ay jaja). Tkm amiga, lo suficiente como para escribirte jankie jeje.

_Jackie llega a la mitad del año escolar, y apenas puede decir palabra alguna cuando se planta enfrente de la clase y la profesora le pide que se presente. Las risitas maliciosas la hacen querer correr, de vuelta a casa y rogarle a su madre que vuelvan a Canadá. Rogarle que la deje volver a su antigua escuela con sus amigas y profesores, volver a su rutina de golpear la puerta de Julia e ir juntas a la escuela en sus bicicletas, encontrando a las demás en el camino._

_En su lugar, simplemente se sienta en un asiento libre casi al final de la clase, y ruega porque nadie le hable por el resto de la clase._

_Para su mala fortuna (o buena), no pasan ni dos minutos cuando la niña sentada a su lado toca su hombro para llamar su atención._

_—Me llamo Janice, un gusto conocerte —se presenta, dándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la que le falta un diente, y Jackie sonríe involuntariamente._

_Y el resto es historia. Esta historia._

* * *

—No sientes a veces, ya sabes —Jan dice, balanceando ansiosamente las piernas en el borde de la parte trasera de la camioneta, evitando la mirada de Jackie—, ¿miedo del futuro?

Jackie la mira, estudiando su expresión turbulenta con la mandíbula apretada, y decide que no es momento de hacer preguntas.

—Sí —confiesa en un murmullo—, la universidad me asusta como no tienes idea. —Vuelve a mirar la ciudad, el viento de la noche despeina su cabello ligeramente. Las luces cobran vida en el pequeño pueblo durante la noche, asemejándose a un cielo estrellado, creando un espectáculo digno de ver si tienes buenos asientos.

Pero aún así, Jackie no puede evitar mirar fugazmente a Jan por el rabillo del ojo.

Jan se ríe vagamente, pero Jackie la conoce, y detecta la tristeza en su tono. Su mirada aún perdida en las luces de la ciudad, evitando la mirada curiosa de Jackie.

—¿Honestamente? No le tengo miedo a la universidad, muchos dicen que debería, pero me siento preparada, así que no creo que sea tan mala —dice, sonando como Jan por un segundo, como la Jan que Jackie conoce desde primer año. Pero rápidamente vuelve a irse—. Es que—es que le tengo miedo a la adultez. Porque la adultez _sí_ que es mala, le preguntes a quien le preguntes. —Se pasa la palma por la cara, suspirando pesadamente, y Jackie solo atina a abrazarla por la cintura.

Se quedan en silencio por un momento; ¿qué hay para decir? Han tenido esta conversación muchas veces, cuando el tiempo comenzó empezó a acabarse y el su ultimo primer día de secundaria estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Ahora su graduación es en menos de veinticuatro horas, y ninguna sabe cómo sentirse al respecto.

Solo tienen diecisiete años, ni siquiera tienen permitido beber legalmente y, sin embargo, tienen que elegir una carrera a la que dedicar su vida, dejar la ciudad que las vio crecer y viajar a un mundo de distancia para concretar sus sueños.

(Bueno, no realmente a un mundo de distancia, pero para Jan, mudarse de New Jersey a Toronto seguro se siente así).

Son decisiones importantes, y Jan ni siquiera podía elegir si quería ser animadora o capitana del equipo de fútbol—así que fue por las dos. A veces, cuando cuestiona en su decisión en voz alta, cuando cree que Jackie no está escuchando, siente un pellizco agudo en el brazo antes de que Jackie la regañe de nuevo, diciendo que será una gran estudiante de teatro.

—Estarás en Broadway antes de que te des cuenta, y finalmente podré sacar algo de provecho de nuestra amistad —le dice para animarla, y siempre funciona.

Bueno, Jackie _piensa_ que funciona.

Vuelve a decir exactamente las mismas palabras, seguido de un beso en la sien. Jan solo suspira, agarra la mano de Jackie y le da un apretón, y murmura algo que no logra entender.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a comprar un cuadro bonito para nuestra foto del baile? —Jan le pregunta cuando el silencio se prolonga por un segundo demasiado largo—. Hice un collage con mis fotos favoritas, pero nuestra foto del baile se merece su propio cuadro. —Sonríe un poco, acomodándose entre sus brazos, y Jackie se ríe suavemente.

Jan, para sorpresa de nadie, fue votada como reina del baile. Su vestido purpura y sonrisa radiante hicieron iban a juego con la corona de plástico cuyo valor sentimental superaba su valor monetario, y le rogó al fotógrafo que la escuela había contratado para que le tomara una foto más con Jackie—con quien había bailado el vals del rey y la reina, pues el rey había preferido bailar con su novia.

Daba igual. Jan tampoco es que estuviera interesada en él; solo le interesaba pasarla bien con Jackie.

Y así, la foto en la que aparecen ellas dos con sus vestidos del baile, Jan con su corona plateada y vestido purpura y sonrisa brillante, Jackie con su vestido verde y pelo recogido en una trenza meticulosa con una sonrisa tímida, se volvió en la favorita de Jan.

—Compra uno en blanco y decóralo como tú quieras, eso hace mi mamá —le propone, sintiendo una calidez esparcirse por su pecho.

Al mismo tiempo, intenta ignorar el vacío que siente al imaginarse una vida sin Jan, sin sus mensajes espontáneos invitándola a ir a su casa a ver películas, sin ir a los conciertos de su banda todos los sábados en el mismo bar de siempre, sin verla todas las mañanas y preguntarse cómo puede estar tan feliz tan temprano.

Qué ingenua había sido al creer que estarían juntas por siempre.

Jan asiente, y la conversación se desvía a diferentes temas, hasta que horas después de que el sol se puso, deciden volver a sus respectivas casas e intentar dormir antes de la graduación. Jan sube por el árbol en frente de la ventana del baño y Jackie intenta no hacer ruido al estacionar el auto en el garaje de su madre.

Nada del otro mundo. Están acostumbradas a escalar árboles y caerse de ventanas con tal de escaparse juntas.

Y Jackie sabe que será una costumbre difícil de olvidar.

* * *

_—¿Estás segura de que esto es sano? —Jackie pregunta, con cierto tinte de preocupación, cuando Jan le cuenta su “infalible” plan para ser capitana de las animadoras y capitana del equipo de futbol._

_—Tú eres parte de un equipo de hockey y capitana del equipo de debate —Jan intenta refutar, mientras práctica sus estiramientos. El pasto del patio de su casa le hace cosquillas en su piel expuesta, y el clima es particularmente fresco para ser un día de verano._

_Jackie enarca una ceja. —Sí, pero el equipo de debate no es un deporte —dice, dejando a un lado su libro de historia. Jan hace un Split, exclamando un_ ta-da _a la vez que sonríe triunfante._

_Aplaude a petición de Jan, y se ríe un poco cuando Jan repite que los profesores nunca dijeron que no era posible unirse a dos deportes al mismo tiempo, así que ella está en todo su derecho de audicionar para ambos una vez el año escolar empiece._

_—¿Y como harás cuando las animadoras tengan que animar uno de tus partidos? —pregunta divertida. Jan, por lo general, no piensa mucho antes de hablar, y esta no es la excepción._

_—Pues tú ocuparás mi puesto y me animarás, por supuesto, y yo te dedicaré todos mis goles —dice soñadoramente, no realizando lo que dice, y cuando vuelve a mirar a Jackie, quien tiene sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, no entiende su reacción._

_Le toma un poco darse cuenta, y aun cuando lo hace, decide que seguramente no es nada._

* * *

Toronto tiene un ritmo mucho más acelerado que su pequeño pueblo en New Jersey, eso es seguro, pero no es nada con lo que no haya sido familiar alguna vez. Aún recuerda un puñado de las calles y sus lugares favoritos cuando era niña, murmurando sus nombres en voz baja como si fuera un hechizo para traer memorias felices.

Cuando se instala en su dormitorio, llama a Jan, tal y como le había prometido cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto. Jackie apenas respira entre oraciones y Jan solo hace comentarios para recordarle que debe respirar y hacer acotaciones en cuanto a la decoración de su lado del dormitorio.

Jan no dice mucho además de eso, dejando que Jackie hable por horas con tan de escuchar la sonrisa en su tono. Casi la puede ver yendo acá para allá, sosteniendo las fotos y posters contra la pared, decidiendo donde se ven mejor, sobre pensando todas y cada una de las decoraciones con tal de ignorar la ansiedad creciente en la boca de su estómago cuando recuerda que el año escolar empieza en menos de una semana.

No lo dice, pero está segura de que Jackie lo intuye. Se conocen mejor que nadie.

Y porque se conocen mejor que nadie, Jan se pregunta si Jackie sabe que tiene problemas para dormir desde que se fue, que quiere hablar con ella todo el día como antes, que jura y perjura que la ve en todos lados, especialmente en los lugares que solían frecuentar juntas, y que las luces de la ciudad ya no son tan hermosas si no está para contemplarlas con ella.

Tal vez lo sabe, tal vez no. Jan no planea decírselo y preocuparla cuando tiene tantas cosas pasando en su vida.

Cuando cuelgan, Jan le dice que la ama. Lo ha dicho antes mil y un veces, pero esta vez se siente diferente; lo dice suave y por lo bajo, como quien confiesa sus pecados. Si Jackie nota algo diferente no lo dice, y le desea buenas noches como siempre.

En ese momento, mientras una punzada de dolor atraviesa su corazón, Jan se da cuenta de que _ama_ a Jackie.

* * *

_Jan tiene su primera cita a los catorce. Jackie frunce el ceño cuando le cuenta._

_—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gusta Ryan? —le pregunta, sonando más ofendida de lo que está._

_Jan enarca una ceja, confundida. —No me gusta Ryan._

_Jackie parpadea, sin entender lo que quiere decir._

_—¿Y entonces porqué aceptaste salir con él?_

_Es una pregunta simple y sencilla, y aun así a Jan le toma un largo segundo responder. Se alza de hombros, sin saber qué decir._

_—¿Por qué no?_

_Se miran en silencio incomodo, hasta que Jackie decide ser la que lo rompe._

_—¿Ya decidiste qué te vas a poner? —le pregunta, tratando de tener una buena disposición._

_Jan le sonríe, diciendo que estaba a punto de pedirle que la acompañara al centro para comprarse una blusa para su cita._

_Jackie escucha atentamente, a la vez que se da cuenta de algo desastroso._

_Está enamorada de Jan._

* * *

Si hay algo de lo que Jan está segura, es que tiene primos hasta en los lugares más remotos del mundo. Su abuelo le dijo alguna vez que, cuando aún vivían en Italia, él tenía quince hermanos; siete hermanos y ocho hermanas, y él caía por algún lado en el medio. Cuando cada uno fue creciendo y emigrando a diferentes partes del mundo, siempre intentaron mantener correspondencia.

Así que cuando el abuelo Mantione aparece un día con una carta, de parte de su hermano Roberto invitándolo al cumpleaños número veintiuno de sus nietos más jóvenes, da por hecho de que irán todos a Toronto a conocer a sus primos.

Jan estaba evaluando como decirle que no de una manera sutil, pero apenas mencionó que vivían en Toronto, le dijo que sí. No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de visitar a Jackie.

No le dijo nada, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Y vaya que lo fue.

Después de recorrer la ciudad con su abuelo y conocer a sus primos, Jan se embarca a la búsqueda de Jackie. Busca su universidad en _Google Maps_ , su edificio, y camina sin parar. Camina hasta que se pierde en el campus y le pide ayuda a las primeras personas que ve, acelera el paso para llegar al edificio de Medicina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El corazón le late en las orejas, la adrenalina recorre sus venas, y sus mejillas se tornan de un color carmín ante la idea de poder abrazar a Jackie, de tenerla frente a frente de nuevo, de decirle cuanto la ha extrañado, y entonces—

—entonces ve a Jackie a lo lejos, hablando con otra estudiante, y Jan no le hubiera prestado mucha atención si no fuera por el sonrojo visible en las mejillas de quien fue su mejor amiga durante toda la secundaria, por la manera en que se ríe y gira un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice. No le molestaría si no estuviera viendo a Jackie coquetear con alguien más.

Jan traga saliva duramente, se esconde detrás de una pared y cuenta hasta diez.

¿Qué pensó? ¿Qué Jackie la esperaría toda la vida? ¿Que ella nunca coquetearía con otras personas? Jan lógicamente entiende que Jackie puede hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera, pero, en el fondo de su corazón, siempre esperó que ese no fuera el caso.

Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en el transcurso de un año, supone.

Inhala profundo, e intenta que las lágrimas traicioneras la dejen en paz al pensar en cosas felices. Disimula un poco y sale de su escondite, caminando decididamente hacia Jackie, forzando una sonrisa lo mejor que puede.

—¿Jan? ¿Qué haces aquí? —la expresión de Jackie se ilumina al verla, y Jan trata de no sonreír triunfalmente cuando su mejor amiga se lanza a sus brazos.

* * *

_—Me gustan las chicas —Jan dice por lo bajo, como quien le confiesa a su madre que ha roto la vasija de flores de la mesa, con miedo de ser regañada. Solo que le está hablando a Jackie, y el parque está desierto a estas horas de la noche._

_Jan intenta no mirar a Jackie, aterrada de lo que podría encontrar en sus ojos. El silencio se vuelve sofocante, pesado, y Jan desea con todas sus fuerzas no perder a su mejor amiga._

_—¿Ah, en serio? —Jackie habla finalmente, en un tono casual. Jan asiente—. Pues no eres la única._

_Parpadea varias veces, hasta que por fin registra lo que Jackie acaba de decir._

_—¿Tú también? —chilla, de emoción y de confusión. Bueno, esto sí que no se lo esperaba._

_Jackie se ríe por lo bajo, jugueteando con los puños de su buzo. El otoño está dando paso al invierno, los días se hacen más cortos y el viento nocturno le cala hasta el alma. Pero cuando está con Jan, es difícil notar otra cosa._

_—Me di cuenta hace mucho, pero nunca le dije nada a nadie. Hay veces en las que ni yo misma me creo —admite, y siente como un peso se levanta de sus hombros. Bueno, eso hasta que Jan deja caer su cabeza en su hombro derecho, y respira profundamente, tratando de no sonrojarse._

_—¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que las únicas lesbianas del pueblo se hayan hecho mejores amigas? —Jan dice retóricamente, riéndose brevemente. Jackie chasquea la lengua._

_—No somos las únicas, Jan; estoy segura que Carla Taylor es de las nuestras. —La palabra lesbiana aún la hace sentir incomoda, así que no la dice. De todos modos, Jan sabe a qué se refiere._

_Y así, se pasan el resto de su tiempo juntas debatiendo quien es y no es, y Jan siente que todo va a estar bien a partir de ahora._

* * *

No es la intención de Jackie dejar de llamar a Jan todas las noches, de olvidarse de fechas importantes y de olvidarse de responder los mensajes de Jan; simplemente pasa.

Su carrera consume casi todo su tiempo, y en las raras ocasiones de que tiene tiempo libre, lo único que quiere es dormir y soñar con un mundo en el que no haya cedido a la presión de su madre para ser neurocirujana. Intenta poner todo el empeño que puede en mantener contacto, pero con el paso de los meses, hasta Jan se olvida del aniversario del día en que se conocieron.

Ahora entiende a qué se refería Jan cuando dijo que le tenía miedo a la adultez.

Luego de dos años, Jackie al fin se permite volver a casa para las fiestas. Le avisa a Jan por mensaje unos días antes de su vuelo, pero no obtiene respuesta alguna. Intenta no pensar nada malo, quiere creer que tal vez Jan tiene un show importante y no ha contestado mensajes que no sean de la gente involucrada en la producción. Espera de todo corazón que eso sea.

El pueblo sigue igual, con sus calles bloqueadas de nieve y adornos horriblemente luminosos por todos lados.

Su familia no es cristiana, ni de lejos, pero Navidad siempre es una buena excusa para reunirse. La casa de su madre sigue igual, con los mismos adornos, fotos y pintura descascarada. Se para frente a su foto de graduación, frente a una Jackie más joven, y suspira cuando recuerda que Jan estaba haciendo caras detrás de la cámara para hacerla reír.

 _Jan_ , piensa, _Jan. Por favor no me olvides_.

Camina por las calles tan familiares, por el vecindario que la vio crecer, en dirección a la que se convirtió en su segunda casa. Trata de no resbalar con el piso lleno de hielo, y no respira hasta que alguien atiende la puerta. Alguien que no es Jan.

La señora Mantione sigue igual que siempre, con tan solo un par de canas visibles y líneas alrededor de los ojos. Apenas la ve, abre los ojos como platos, envolviéndola en un abrazo a la vez que la hace pasar antes de que se congele.

—¿Está Jan? —pregunta, su voz le recuerda a cuando era una niña de doce, recién llegada al país y deseando con desesperación que Jan fuera su amiga.

Jenna Mantione parpadea lentamente, frunce el ceño y cruza sus brazos. —Ay, ¿no sabías? Se mudó con su novia al centro, le quedaba más cómodo para ir a la universidad, o algo así nos dijo. ¿Quieres la dirección, cariño?

Jackie no respira cuando escucha a Jenna decir que Jan tiene novia—que _vive_ con su novia. Actúa en auto-piloto, asintiendo, diciendo por favor y gracias, caminando de vuelta a su casa.

No tiene el coraje suficiente como para hacerlo, como para ir a ver a Jan ser feliz con alguien que no es ella.

Jackie no está segura de sí le enoja el hecho de que Jan nunca le haya dicho que estaba saliendo con alguien, que Jan esté siendo feliz con alguien más, o si el enojo es con ella misma por creer que tiene derecho alguno a sentirse enfadada, cuando ella no ha sido la mejor de las amigas en estos últimos tiempos.

Quizá es de todo un poco.

Durante el tiempo que está en casa, no llega ningún mensaje de parte de Jan, ni siquiera en año nuevo. Jackie se reúne con sus viejas amigas de la secundaria, y les pregunta por Jan.

Widow dice que conoció a una chica francesa en uno de los shows en los que participó, que es maquillista y tiene un acento que derrite al más fuerte. Jackie trata de que su profundo horror no se note en sus facciones.

Es la noche de año nuevo, uno de sus sobrinos corretea por la casa, y Jackie, que aceptó jugar con él, lo sigue de cerca, chillando de emoción y hablando con una voz infantil. Se detiene enfrente de la pared llena de fotos, mirando con sus ojos llenos de inocencia todas y cada una de las fotos. Jackie lo toma entre sus brazos para que pueda ver las de arriba más de cerca.

—¿Quién es ella, tía? —pregunta, señalando una foto que Jackie ya ni siquiera se acordaba que existía.

Es de su cumpleaños dieciséis, con ella frente su pastel de cumpleaños y sus amistades de la escuela a su alrededor. Jan está a su lado, como siempre, y el dedo lleno de chocolate de su sobrino se posa sobre su figura.

Jackie suspira, sonriendo con nostalgia.

—Mi amiga de la secundaria, Janice —le dice, recordando cuan feliz fue ese día, como su corazón se aceleró cuando Jan le regaló un collar de amistad que a día de hoy aún conserva, guardado meticulosamente en su joyero favorito.

Su sobrino le pregunta por los nombres de todas las caras desconocidas hasta que Jackie decide que es tiempo de devolverlo con su madre.

* * *

Tienes que decirle, _Jackie piensa, respirando el perfume de Jan y sintiendo como su corazón late en sus orejas. El vals dura una eternidad, pero no es que le disguste._ Tienes que decirle, porque en un mes estarás un mundo a distancia y no la volverás a ver en un largo tiempo.

_Ha tenido esta conversación consigo misma un millón de veces, desde que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorándose de su mejor amiga con cada día que pasaban juntas. Cuando decidió salir del closet junto con ella para que no se sintiera sola, cuando Tommy Baker la invitó a salir y Jan no encontró las palabras para decirle que preferiría salir con su hermana._

_Hoy no es, técnicamente, la última oportunidad que tiene para confesar sus sentimientos, pero hay algo en los bailes de graduación que los hacen parecer como si fueran._

_Inhala profundamente, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jan por una vez, siente las palabras en la punta de sus labios, casi las puede saborear, casi—_

_—¡Ah! Jacks, ¿quieres que nos saquemos una foto juntas? Estoy segura que el fotógrafo aún tiene algo de tiempo —Jan propone, y el coraje de Jackie se va como vino._

_Suspira,_ En otro momento será, _se dice así misma, y asiente._

* * *

Nicky no es su final feliz. Jan siempre lo supo, de una forma u otra, pero no significa que no duele menos.

Llora una semana seguida luego de que Nicky se muda, y su prima, Luisina, la consuela por medio de memes y fotos de su perro Gus. Luisina la invita a su fiesta de cumpleaños, dice que hace meses no la ve y que quiere volver a revivir su fiesta de veintiún años, cuando la conoció luego de escuchar sobre su lado de la familia por años.

Jan aceptaría con gusto si no fuera porque Luisina vive en la misma ciudad que Jackie.

(Aún recuerda cuando Jackie le prometió que volvería cada verano, cada descanso invernal, que volvería cuando tuviera su diploma y nada las volvería a separar. Jackie consiguió su diploma hace un año, y no ha mostrado su cara en el pueblo desde que se fue.)

Le da vueltas al asunto, hasta que Luisina le dice que si no viene, no le va a pedir que sea su dama de honor en su boda. Jan se queda helada por un segundo.

—¿¡Cuando fue que Priyanka te pidió matrimonio, limón podrido!? —chilla con emoción, y casi puede ver a Luisina sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Al final, termina por ir. La ansiedad la acompaña durante todo el vuelo, jugueteando con sus anillos y mordiendo el interior de su mejilla hasta que sangra.

Luisina la espera con una sonrisa brillante—casi tan brillante como el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular. Siente solo una pizca de envidia cuando Luisina le cuenta todo sobre su compromiso, solo un poco.

Jan podría tener eso con Nicky, si no fuera porque se convirtieron en personas diferentes de las que eran en la universidad, y al llegar a la verdadera adultez se dieron cuenta de que, a la larga, las cosas entre ellas no funcionarían. Así que fue más fácil separarse que seguir discutiendo por cosas que parecían sin importancia, pero que en realidad significaban todo.

Si lo piensa un poco más, podría haber tenido un amor genuino como el de Luisina si hubiera sido sincera con Jackie, la última vez que la vio en carne y hueso. A veces se pregunta si tiene a alguien nueva en su vida, alguien que la haga feliz como se lo merece.

Jan deja ir las preguntas con un par de shots de tequila encima, y una o dos o tres caricias por parte de una de las amigas de Luisina.

* * *

Debes decirle, _Jan piensa, suprimiendo un suspiro mientras se sienta en la parte de atrás de la camioneta de Jackie, como tantas veces lo ha hecho._ Mañana es la graduación, no tendrás otra oportunidad tan perfecta.

_Hace ya mucho sabe que el calor que siente en su pecho cuando está con Jackie no es solo amistad, que es algo más fuerte; que ha estado ahí desde que se conocieron, y que cada día se hace más sofocante. Las palabras bailan en la punta de su lengua, y sus sentimientos escapan por medio de sus miradas furtivas._

_Debe decirle. Si no, se arrepentirá cuando Jackie esté a cientos de kilómetros de distancia y la diferencia horaria junto a la universidad haga que sus mensajes escaseen._

_Abre su boca una y mil veces, pero las palabras no salen. El valor nunca llega, y más temprano que tarde admite su derrota. Así que se cruza de brazos y dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza cuando el silencio se extiende más de lo que quisiera._

_—No sientes a veces, ya sabes, ¿miedo del futuro?_

* * *

Jackie no es ninguna extraña en cuanto a bodas se refiere—si intentara contar a todas las bodas a las que ha asistido en su vida, seguro no termina de contar. Su familia es así de grande.

Sin embargo, las demás bodas a las que fue, palidecen en comparación a la de Priyanka.

La boda de su compañera de trabajo, Priyanka, es el evento del año para el hospital. Todos conocen a Priyanka, y Priyanka conoce a todos; _por supuesto_ que su boda iba a ser de proporciones descomunales. Jackie había puesto especial esmero a la hora de comprar su vestido para la fiesta.

Su religión no le permite tomar alcohol, obviamente, y hoy más que nunca se alegra por ello; se dobla de la risa a la vez que graba a sus compañeros de trabajo diciendo una sarta de estupideces, sobre sus superiores y sobre el sistema de salud, así como de otros médicos que no fueron invitados.

Tynomi le pide que la acompañe al baño y ella no tiene tiempo de contestar cuando ya la está arrastrando. Blanquea los ojos, fastidiada pero no realmente.

Espera a Tynomi afuera, revisando sus notificaciones de Instagram mientras Tynomi hace lo suyo. Se está riendo de un meme de un gato cuando siente a alguien chocar con ella.

—Lo siento —dice al mismo tiempo que la otra persona, y abre sus ojos como platos cuando reconoce esa voz.

—¿Jan? —Parpadea repetidamente, ladeando la cabeza para ver mejor a la mujer enfrente de ella.

Jan no ha cambiado nada, siquiera se ve más madura, habiendo dejado atrás su cara de bebé. Su pelo está recogido en una coleta y su vestido es—es el de una dama de honor.

—¿Jackie? ¿Qué haces aquí? —su tono está lleno de curiosidad, euforia, y un tinte de pánico. Jackie todavía la conoce como la palma de su mano.

—Te podría preguntar lo mismo, pero estoy aquí por Priyanka. Trabajamos en el mismo hospital —le contesta, sintiendo como si esto no fuera real.

—Oh. —Jan la mira con los ojos entrecerrados, y después desvía la mirada hacia algún punto del salón—. Estoy aquí por mi prima Luisina, o Lemon, como le dicen, ella—esta es su boda.

_Qué pequeño es el mundo._

Jackie se olvida de Tynomi hasta que vuelve, dispuesta a arrastrarla devuelta a su mesa, pero Jackie le dice que no. Le dice que quiere hablar con su vieja amiga por un rato, mirando intensamente a Jan.

La ve inhalar profundo, antes de pasarse toda la noche juntas, como los viejos tiempos.

Hablan de todo. De los años que han pasado, del silencio entre las dos, de cómo realmente no entienden por qué dejaron de hablar, todo, _todo_.

Hay un vals. A Jan se le escapa que es porque Luisina las vio juntas toda la noche y quiere darle un empujón. Antes, Jackie no preguntaría a qué se refiere, pero Jackie no es la que era; ya ha gastado suficiente tiempo evadiendo preguntas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Un empujón para qué? —se anima a preguntar, y su corazón da un salto al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Jan.

Aún después de todos estos años, debería sorprenderle que sus sentimientos por Jan sigan intactos, pero no lo hace, no realmente.

—Ah, pues, Luisina sabe que estuve enamorada de ti cuando éramos adolescentes. —Jan la mira, y su mirada dice más que sus palabras. _El pasado está de cortesía._

La revelación, dicha como si no fuera nada, sorprende a Jackie a más no poder. Un poderoso rubor toma control de sus mejillas, pero no puede decir nada cuando Jan la arrastra a la pista de baile. Parece que hoy es la noche donde todos la arrastran.

No dicen una sola palabra, simplemente bailan al compás de la melodía, con Jan descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Jackie, como les era costumbre.

Entonces, Jackie sabe qué decir por primera vez.

—¿Jan? —dice suavemente. Siente a Jan tensarse, pero no se mueve de su lugar.

—¿Sí?

—No eres la única que está enamorada de su mejor amiga de la secundaria.

Ahí entonces sí, Jan para en seco. Alza la vista, incrédula, y Jackie ve la pregunta en su mirada—no dijo _estaba,_ dijo _está_.

Poco a poco, una sonrisa aparece en su cara, y se ríe.

—¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que ambas hayamos estado enamoradas de la otra al mismo tiempo y nunca hayamos dicho nada?

Jackie se ríe también, no porque sea gracioso, sino porque la risa es lo único que la mantiene de romper en llanto.

No contesta; en su lugar, alza su mentón con su mano y la atrae, dándole el beso que ha soñado con darle desde que tenían quince. Jan le devuelve el beso, y dentro de poco el labial _nude_ de Jan se mezcla con el rojo sangre de Jackie.

El futuro es incierto, pero por ahora todo lo que le interesa a Jackie está entre sus brazos, y no piensa dejarla ir una segunda vez.

**Author's Note:**

> PERDÓN NO SÉ ESCRIBIR FINALES. Igual, ojalá te haya gustado 💕


End file.
